Rainforest Incident
by foxwilde12251
Summary: After a deadly case was solved by the Cliffside Asylum which involved illegal Bio-Organic Weapons that were being supervised and controlled by a company called Primal. Before Nick and Judy were about to call it a day, they never heard about it because they were on their honeymoon. After two months, their job will turn into a hellish nightmare and Zootopia is near its end. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Rainforest Investigation

INTRODUCTION:

*Nick was on his first day as an officer, now partners with Judy, his day went really well for him. But at night time, Judy was calling it a day, Nick was told to investigate what was going on at the Rainforest District in Zootopia before he could call it a day. As he exits the highway to drive his way to the town, He looked at the street signs, trying to find directions on how to get to the district. He turned on the turnpike and when he drove down there, he made his way into the Rainforest District, it was like deserted and a body was at the middle of the road, blocking the way*

Nick: what do we have here?

*he gets out of his car and he goes to inspect the body. Meanwhile, Z.P.D ordered Judy to go with Nick but she wasn't available. They called her, she answered*

(Judy's POV)

Judy: yeah?

Clawhauser: Hey Hopps? Chief told you to go to the Rainforest District in Zootopia. He wants you to go meet up with Nick and work with him on the case.

Judy: oh man, alright I'm on my way. Thanks, Clawhauser.

*she hangs up, puts her uniform back on and then got into her vehicle. Hungry, She then drives down the highway, as soon as she arrived to a nearby diner in the district where Nick was at, Yet, everything is very quiet around here.

Judy: I finally made it. *she gets out of her vehicle and goes inside the diner* Hello? Anyone here?

*Meanwhile, Nick was inspecting the body, at the middle of the night in the middle of the street*

(Nick's POV)

Nick: man, what a mess. Who could've done this?

*he hears moaning and groaning behind him where his car was at*

Nick: what was that? *he turns around and sees other Zootropilans, they weren't normal animals like they are* What are these things?! *They were zombies, with blood shown from the beatings, scratches, bite marks and bullets that is on them, Predators and Prey were slowly walking towards Nick, growling, Snarling, Moaning, and groaning*

Nick: This has gone far enough, don't move! *he pulls out his gun and aims at them*

*the body that Nick was looking at, it came alive and grabs his leg, attempting to bite his leg. Nick then fires at its head and kills it. He then takes a few steps back and shoots at them*

Nick: Why won't he go down?! *he keeps shooting at him then he shoots the other one* I am running out of ammo! *he rushes into the ally way and Judy runs outside from the door and sees Nick in front of her, aiming the gun at her*

*Meanwhile, as she went inside the diner. No one was seen except when she hears crunching and biting sounds. She goes around the counter, only to see a predator eating another predator*

(Judy's POV)

Judy: ugh *she gasps*

*the undead figure turns around and looks at her with his face covered in blood, growling and groaning. It stands up and starts coming towards her. She takes a few steps back to get away from him*

Judy: I'm.. sorry I bothered you. Just don't come and closer! *he comes closer towards her* Are you listening?!

*she bumps into the door and then turns around to see more zombies right by the door. She sees the exit and now she makes a run for it. She opens the door and saw Nick was aiming his gun at her*

Judy: Wait, don't shoo-

Nick: get down!

*she ducks and he shoots the walker right behind Judy in the head. He held out his pawhand*

Nick: we can't stay out here. Come on, let's head to the nearby Hospital. It'll be a lot safer.

Judy: thanks Nick.

*she grabs his pawhand and he helps her up*

Nick: Don't thank me yet, Carrots. We gotta hustle.

*they ran to the streets while being chased by zombies. They look around to find a car*

Nick: there! The police car! It still works. *they both got in* buckle up! *he starts the engine*

Judy: Okay

*they buckled in, then drove out of the area. Nick was driving.*

Judy: What's going on, Nick? I arrived at town and the whole place is-

Nick: Great, The radios out.

Judy: You never told me you can drive.

Nick: didn't need to, Carrots. Great huh? What are you doing here?

Judy: I am here because Chief wanted me to join you in this case. He said that i have to meet you here at this part of town. And I am looking for Nathan Pakenham.

*Nick makes a sharp turn and a truck behind them was losing control*

Nick: hey, could you open that club box?

Judy: sure.

*she opens it and shows a handgun inside the club box*

Judy: there's a gun in it.

Nick: better take it with you.

*She grabs the gun and looks at it, making sure it is loaded and in good condition. Then a zombie comes out of the back seat and he was going to bite them, Nick was losing control while driving, crashing into things*

Nick: no!

Judy: Look out!

Nick: hang on!

*he spins the car and crashes into a pole, the zombie flies out of the car*

Nick: Are you okay, Carrots?

Judy: Still in one piece.

Nick: Thank goodness.

*they both look ahead and they see a large semi truck coming and ramming cars out of its path, going straight towards them at the highest speed*

Nick: That maniac is going to ram us! Run!

*they both get out of the car and split up. The Truck runs over their vehicle and causes an explosion and the flames began to blaze, separating Nick and Judy*

Nick: Carrots?! Hopps?! Judy?!

Judy: Nick!

Nick: I'm okay! Head to the hospital, I'll meet you there!

Judy: Okay!

(I'm doing Nick's POV and then I'll do Judy's POV)

A/N: Well, there goes the first part of the story. Next, we will see the POV of these two stranded survivors. I know it was quick and everything but that's almost the way to start off first.


	2. Chapter 2: Nick's POV

*he turns around and sees a horde of infected. Nick only has on decision to make: Run. He ran around the zombies, escaping from being trapped in the hordes of flesh eating animals. He went inside a gun shop so he can take shelter and to think of something that will help him to get to the Hospital. He took a step forward and someone was aiming a shotgun at him*

Manager: Freeze! Who are you?! What are you doing here?!

Nick: Hold your fire! I'm an officer!

*He lowers his gun*

Manager: phew, sorry about that. *he approaches him* I thought you were one of them.

Nick: What's going on in this town?!

Manager: Hold on.. *he locks the door* I got no clue, officer. By the time I arrived here, the entire district is infested with Zombies and Savages. You should be safe in here. I am keeping a close eye on things.

*Nick nod his head a little and then went to the counter so he can find ammunition or any other supplies that will help him on his trip to the hospital. He found a pack of handgun ammo and he took it. Just when he was going the backdoor that will lead through the alleyway, the window breaks by the door and large numbers of Zombies and Savages came inside. The Manager shot his gun at one zombie but they all tackled and started eating the manager*

Manager: No no! Ahhhhhh!

*Nick was planning on helping him but instead, he went out the backdoor. He starts walking down the alley, hopefully there would be less zombies. As he ventures through the alleyways, he finally made it to the hospital. He opens the door and sees the main lobby still in tact.*

Nick: About time. Now, look for Judy and get out of here.

*He looks at the computer and it said he needs a Key card to open the doors.*

Nick: Just my luck, looks like I have to find a key card so I can continue. Hopefully, one of these rooms are unlocked.

*He went towards the first door and opens it. The entire room was damaged and a blood was on the floor; he heard a hurting moan next to him. He looks over to his left and found a wounded officer, bleeding out.*

Nick: Oh man... *he approaches the wounded bear and kneels down in front of him* Hang in there

Officer: who... who are you...? Oh... you must be the first fox in Z.P.D... Nicholas Piberious Wilde. Sorry... it looks like your first day got off to a great start...

Nick: What happened?

Officer: About... two months ago... there was this incident involving zombies and savages, up at the mountains near Rainforest District.. at the Cliffside Asylum not far from here... Nate and The P.R.I.D.E.S members discovered... Primal was behind everything... they risk their lives uncovering the truth. But nobody believed them... ughhhhh

Nick: Hey, you're going to be okay.

Officer: Don't worry about me... Just rescue the survivors in the other rooms... *he pulls out a key card* here... take this key card.. it'll help you unlock the doors in the main lobby... now go, fox...

Nick: but-

Officer: Just go! *he aims his gun at Nick*

Nick: Fine, but I'm coming back for you. Just hold on *he gets up and leaves the room. After he left the room, the door was locked* Great, he locked it.

*he then goes to the computer and opens up the screen. Then he inserts the key card, the doors in the lobby started to unlock now. Now he went to the double doors and looked around, making sure if there isn't any zombies around. As he went to the next door, something crawled across the window from the outside. He walked slowly down the hallway after opening the door and saw a dead officer on the ground, headless. He inspects the body, the blood hit his hand from the ceiling. Nick slowly looks up and saw a creature crawling on the ceiling. The Creature has no eyes, only sound and smell will help it find its prey. Only skin, its brain covered its eyes, sharp claws, and sharp teeth. Nick gasped, the creature makes a low growl*

Nick: Oh boy...

*the creature drops down to the floor and lands in front of Nick. He was about to shoot the creature but his gun clicked*

Nick: Oh no! *he checked his mag, it was empty* Ah great! *he sees a door behind the creature, that's his only choice he has: Run to the door*

*He looked around the room and found a fire ax by the wall. He took the ax and slams it into the monster. The monster tries to get it out of its back, Nick finally runs to the door behind him. He opens the door and the creature's tongue wrapped around Nick's neck and starts pulling him but he fights back, struggling to break free. He brings the creature closer and he slams the door, hitting the creatures tongue, causing it to let go. Nick regained his strength and he makes his way down the hallway where the windows are barricaded. He walks past the barricaded windows, then the arms begins to reach out for Nick but good thing he was far so they won't reach him. Now Nick reached at the end of the hallways and heads upstairs and reaching to the other door*

Nick: How many hallways are there in this building? And did the other officers tried to make this hospital an Evac point for other survivors? Whatever what's going on, it hit this district really hard. Is there anyone else even alive?

*He reaches to the end of the door and sees a few zombies in the hallway. He remembers, he now reloaded his gun and now he shoots the zombies. After killing the zombies, he went into the security room and looks around inside. He discovers that there was a few officers and Government Agents were here last time, meeting up and trying to get out of the District. He opens up a Journal and it was by Nathan. Curious, Nick opens it and reads it. He reads to the end of the Journal and found out what Nate and his team is doing next. He looks at the police file and found out what creature that he fought about 5 minutes earlier. They are called Lickers, Primal's Bio-Organic Weapons. The door opens and a bunny comes in, he places the file down*

Judy: Nick!

Nick: Judy!

*They both hugged each other for a moment before breaking away*

Nick: It's good to see you here, Carrots. It... looks like we aren't going to find Nathan here. *he hands her his Journal*

*she takes it and reads it. Her ears went down a little bit*

Nick: There's no point for us to stay any longer. Let's split up, look for any survivors and get out here.

Judy: *she looks up at Nick, regaining herself and then she nodded, a soft smile* Right. Okay..

Nick: One last thing. *he hands her a walkie talkie* Here's a radio, take it. That way we can keep in touch if anything comes up. And let's get a signal from Z.P.D and let them know what's going on here in the Rainforest District.

CHAPTER 3: Judy's POV


	3. Chapter 3: Judy's POV

After escaping the car crash, Judy sees a few zombies in front of her, she then runs around them as fast as she can. She opens a gate that leads the parking lot behind the hospital. As she looked through the security drive thru, she found a key.*

Judy: Ah, this'll be helpful to get me somewhere.

*She opens up the generator house and closes the door behind her. BANG! A loud bang was heard behind her from the outside. She then hurried to the other door and made it to the other side. She saw the stairs that would take her inside the hospital. When she went up there, a officer was trying to flag the helicopter down*

Officer: Hey! Down here! *he waved for the helicopter* Hurry!

Pilot: I can't set her down. I'll throw a rope down for you! *he throws a rope down*

Officer: *reaching for the rope* Come on, just a little further...!

*Just before he could reach the rope, two zombies approached behind him and attempting to grab him. The Officer moved away from the zombies and starts firing his Submachine gun at the zombies*

Officer: Get back! *he shooting them at their torso's, in which, they won't go down. The zombies begin to corner him and started to bring him down to the ground and eating him* No! AH! NO! AHHHHH! *with his gun still in his hand, still firing, the gun turns to the pilot and shot him down*

*The Helicopter comes flying straight into the officer and crashes into the hospital building. Judy saw everything and terrified and shocked to see what just happened. But she has to fight through it and make it into the hospital to meet up with Nick. She makes her way to a door and hopefully, no zombies inside. She hears crows in the distance down the hallway, then Judy turns to the corner and sees a flock of crows, pecking a carcass of a dead officer. She shoots at the birds and some flew around the hallway and she made a run for it to the other door. She looks inside a wardrobe and found a Crossbow.*

Judy: This will do the trick.

*she picks up more arrows for the crossbow and continues on her path through the endless and claustrophobic hallways*

Judy: what's going on around here? I thought me and Nick are doing a normal mission, not like this.

*she goes into the other room which is a waiting room and the other door was labeled "Main Lobby"*

Judy: ah, Nick should be in the lobby.

*she walks into the main lobby and she was upstairs. She sees a unlocked door and goes around the area to get to the door. As she made her way past the endless hallways and rooms, she opens the door to the other room and found a Grenade Launcher inside the gun cabinet. She picks it up and inspects it*

Judy: This is VERY dangerous but I'll take it.

*she puts it on her back and picked up a few grenades for the Grenade Launcher and walks out of the room. She heads down the hallway, finding a meeting room that might be useful for Intel. She opens the door and saw a fox standing by the desk*

Judy: Nick!

Nick: Judy!

*they both hugged each other for a moment before breaking away*

Nick: It's good to see you again, carrots. It..

looks like we are not going to find Nathan here. *he hands her Nathan's journal*

*She reads the journal: "The rest of the remaining Z.P.D officers and I are leaving the Rainforest District and let Mayor Lionheart know what's going on. Don't want Judy to know because it'll put her in danger. Probably best if she doesn't see me again, if she finds this journal, then this is a goodbye. This is my last page. If anyone finds this, then I am joining up with Tigresses' team. See you on the other side." Her ears went down and lets out a sigh*

Nick: There's no point for us to stay any longer. Let's split up, look for any survivors and get out of here.

*She looks up at Nick, she regained her strength and nods with a soft smile*

Judy: Right... okay.

Nick: One last thing... *he hands her a walkie talkie* Here's a radio, take it. That way we can keep in touch if anything comes up. And let's get a signal from Z.P.D and let them know what's going on here in the Rainforest District.


	4. Chapter 4: New Faces

Nick walks out and heads down the hallway after talking to Judy about the plan. He opens a door and saw a gun cabinet. He looks inside and finds a shotgun inside*

Nick: Finally, this will be a blast.

*he places it on his back and grabs a few shotgun shells. He looks inside a desk and found gun parts for his handgun*

Nick: Always come prepared.

*he opens it and adds the parts for his gun, turning it from semi to 3 round burst fire. He continues down the doorways and hallways. He opens the door, the same room where that wounded bear was at. He looks around for him and sees the bear in the office. The Bear stood up, groaning in pain before his face turned into a zombie. He lunges at Nick but he shot him in the head, killing the officer. Nick looks inside the safe and found the map to the hospital*

Nick: This'll help me know where to go. *he takes the map and walks out the room*

*After searching and solving puzzles around the hospital, Nick went down the underground parking lot. As he went further, a gunfire was shot behind Nick, almost hitting him. Nick turned around quickly and saw a bunny with stripes on his fur, and he wears a Z.F.B.I uniform.*

?: Sorry, I thought you were one of those zombies or savages. Just by looking at your uniform, officer. *he walks past him*

Nick: Who are you?!

Jack: Jack. Jack Savage. I came here to look for someone by the name of Samson. If you can help me move this truck out of the way, we can get to the other door.

*they both approached the truck and pushed at the same time, the truck slowly moves away from the door. Nick and Jack went inside the room and Jack takes off running up ahead*

Nick: Jack, wait!

*he follows him down the hallway and went to the patient room. He saw a man sleeping on the cart*

Nick: So, you must be Samson. *he bangs on the door* Get up, now!

*he wakes up and Jack approaches*

Nick: is this the guy?

Jack: Samson, you know why I am here. Where is my colleague?

Samson: He isn't here right now, Jack. And I am not getting out of this room.

Nick: Does anyone have the key to this room?

Samson: I have it right here, Officer. Those Zombies and Savages aren't the only ones causing all this.

*A loud roar was heard from the other rooms away, catching Nick's and Jack's attention*

Nick: What was that?!

Samson: Like I said, I am not getting out of this room. Why don't you two leave before you lead that thing right to me.

Nick: Don't you get it? I am the only fox left alive in this building and in Z.P.D.

Samson surprised: What?!

Nick: Look, if you want to leave, then you are going to have to leave with me!

Samson: Do you even know how to get out of the district? There is a sewage system that will lead you through the city limits. But it won't be easy.

Jack: And that's where I'm going.

Nick: Jack, wait! Where are you going?

Jack: To the other part of the building. I have a feeling I might find my colleague there. *he takes off running, leaving the hallway*

*Nick pulls out his walkie talkie and talks to Judy:* Judy, do you read me? We now have access to the parking lot.

Judy: Got it.


	5. Chapter 5: Vixen

Judy left the room after Nick left and saw a little Arctic Fox girl being chased by a zombie. She takes off running and leaves the hallway. Judy shoots the zombie and looks for the girl but she was no where to be found. She went upstairs with a valve so that it would put out the fire from the helicopter wreckage. She turns on the water and the water begins pouring on the fire. After clearing the fire, she was about to go inside but she heard a helicopter flying in, it dropped something inside the hospital and made a loud crash inside. She checks her ammunition, good enough. Then opens a door, saw a large Yellow Bear with sharp teeth and razor sharp claws, and a purple bowtie. She begins to shoot at him with the crossbow, the Yellow Bear hits Judy, stunning her. She regains her strength and finally shoots him in the head. He staggered and fell onto his knees, then falls to the ground, motionless. Judy now relieved, goes around him and continues her path down the hallway. She opens the door and saw the flames gone now, approaching the door, a female scream was heard behind the wreckage. Judy walks into the storage room and found a key inside the Atlas Statue's chest. She grabs it and a large red creature crashes down from the ceiling window, landing in front of Judy. She runs around the creature as it starts climbing on the walls and trying to leap on her. Judy places a grenade inside a launcher and shot it at the monster, it makes a last roar before dying*

Judy: What are those things anyways?

*After searching through the hospital for any explosives, she heads back to the wreckage and places a C4 with a detonator, then she runs behind cover and pushes the button, blowing up the wreckage. She walks into the opening, it leads down the hallway and at the end was a door. She opens the door and saw a dead Zootropilan on the desk. Curious, she takes a closer look at the body, the chair spins around and a officer aims his gun at Judy*

Moore: Oh, my apologies. *he lowers his gun* I thought you were another of one of those Zombies or Savages.

Judy: Major Moore?

Moore: Yes, that's me. And I was told to look after Chief Bogo's daughter but I failed. At any moment, she will come back to life as a zombie. I can put the bullet in her brain or decapitating her head completely. I need some alone time right now...

*Judy then walks into the other room, heading past the artifacts and into the dark room. She heard footsteps moving around, she turns on the light and a little Arctic Fox with a bit pink dye on her face, a bit pink on her ears, on her tail and on her hands. She tries to run away but Judy grabbed her wrist*

?: Hey! Let me go!

Judy: Easy! Easy! I'm not a zombie or a savage!

*the little girl hugs Judy, crying and feeling safe*

Judy: Hey, it's okay, sweetie. What's your name?

Mangle: Mangle Greene

Judy: Okay, Mangle. My name is Officer Judy. What are you doing here?

Mangle: My mom told me to leave the house and head to the hospital because it was too dangerous to be alone.

Judy: Well, your mother was right. But this place isn't safe as well. Come on, we have to leave.

Mangle: No

Judy chuckles: What's wrong? You don't trust an officer?

Mangle: It's not that. There is something else out there and it's coming to get me.

*A loud roar like someone was being tortured was heard from the other rooms and the hallways. It caught Judy's and Mangles attention*

Judy: What was that?!

Mangle: See?! I told you! It's heading this way! *she takes off running where Judy came from*

Judy: Wait, Mangle?! Mangle!

*her walkie talkie was making noise. She answers*

Nick: Judy, do you read me? We now have access to the parking lot.

Judy: Got it.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Up

*Nick went inside the body room, looking around for a key card for the gun room in the hallway. He opened a cabinet and a loud bang was heard behind him. He turns around, only to see a small little door on the ground. He continues to look around the cabinet and found a key card. He turns around and saw Zombies coming out of the cabinets. He begins shooting at them, while they were trying to stand up. After killing them, Nick ran out the room and down the hallway to the locked gun room. He swipes the card and the door unlocks. He walks inside and sees ammunition and other items inside, he opens the gun cabinet and found a Submachine Gun inside and a Side Pack.*

Nick: I can use the Submachine Gun. With a Side Pack, I can carry more things with me. Other than that, I have to save one of them for Judy. I guess I will take the Machine Gun. *he grabs the machine gun and looks at it, making sure if it's loaded and in good condition.* Perfect.

*he closes the cabinet and walks out the room then he finally met up Jack and followed him into the sewer path and found an blocked path*

Nick: I don't think I introduced myself yet. My name is Nick.

Jack: That's cool. Can you give me a boost through that air duct?

Nick: I thought Bunny's can jump extra high.

Jack: Not all of them can.

*he lowers himself then Jack jumps up from Nick's back and makes it across through the air duct, passed the barricaded path. He continues to look around the area to make sure it was safe, but he opens the door to the outside. He takes a few steps forward and low growling was heard. He looks ahead and sees savage wolves and coyotes as zombies, coming around the corner. Growling and snarling*

Jack: Did someone lose their chew toy?

*They barked and charged at him. He starts shooting at the dogs and ran and dodged the savage mutations and ran inside the warehouse. He looks at the cabinet and found a key to Nick's puzzle, he gently opens the door to see if they are waiting for him outside, only two he saw outside. He takes a deep breath and runs out the door, the zombie hounds runs after him, barking and snarling. He quickly turned around and shot the dogs, they fell to the ground. Jack opens the door and approaches the air duct.*

Jack: Nick?! Can you hear me?

Nick: yeah. Did you find anything?

Jack: right here *he throws the key through the air duct* Nick, I don't think I can come back through here. I will find another way *he turns around and walks out the door*

Nick: What?! Jack, wait! *sighs and pulls out his walkie talkie* Judy, I am heading through the sewers and getting out of here. Can you meet me down there?

Judy: Okay, I'll see you down there.

*he hangs up*

(Judy POV)

*After Mangle ran off, Judy follows back to the path where she came from. When she reaches at the end of the hallway, she opens the door and Major Moore was nowhere to be seen.*

Judy: Major Moore?

*She heads back to the endless hallways and doors of the hospital, then she heads downstairs into the underground area that Nick mentioned about. She heads to the back door, heading through the Alleyway and down into the sewers. When she climbed down to the sewers, she finds Mangle in front of her*

Judy: Mangle

Mangle: Judy!

Judy: Don't run off like that again, sweetie.

Mangle: I can hear my dad calling my name. That monster has got my dad, I have to help him! *she runs and climbs over the wall and drops down to the floor*

Judy: Mangle wait! Mangle!? Mangle!

*Mangle goes to the elevator and pushes the button. Going up, she hope that she will find her dad. She reaches to the top and looks around, only to see a bit zombies there. She runs past them and goes inside the building. She looks into the cabinet and finds a serpent stone including a key. She takes it and runs back to the same path without drawing too much attention, then she goes on the elevator and gets in. Going back down and heads towards the wall*

Mangle: Judy? You still there?

Judy: Yes

Mangle: I found some things that will help you very well. *she throws the stone and the key over the blockade*

Judy: Thanks sweetie. Now, can you please come back over here?

*Mangle looks around herself, trying to find something that will help her climb back up there. Nothing can bring her back up there.*

Mangle: Judy, I can't find a way to climb over. I will find a different way back to you! *she runs off*

Judy: What?! Mangle, wait! Come back! Mangle!

*Nick from the radio:* Judy, I am heading through the sewers and getting out of here. Can you meet me down there?

Judy: Okay, I'll see you down there.

*she hangs up*


	7. Chapter 7: Sewers and Facts

*Nick went back where he came from and left the underground and back inside the hospital. He heads upstairs and went into the attic room. He picks up a crank and starts turning it so the stairs can come down for them. He went up the steps and heads to the machine that was missing a cog. He looks around himself and found the cog and inserts it into the machine, pushing the button, it opens up a secret door. He looks on the counter and picks up a Knight Chess Piece for the sealed door in the underground. He looks down and saw a chute*

Nick: Well, let's do this.

*he jumps down into the chute, sliding down all the way back into the Underground area. He dusts himself off*

Samson: NOOO! Get! Get away!

*the creature sends a small little worm like creature inside his mouth. He falls down to the ground, gagging and coughing, the worm was inside his body now. He closes his eyes and becomes unconscious. The creature's arm eye begins to open up, bloodshot and green pupil eye. Looking around the room before leaving. Nick, after hearing Samson crying out, he runs down the hallway and saw Samson sitting up, panting*

Nick: Samson!

Samson: Damn! I don't believe this! I almost got the story!

Nick: What are you talking about?

Samson: Major Moore... he is the guy you should talk to. He knows everything around here. Get that scum! Make... him.. Pay! *he stands up and held on to his chest* GRRR! My chest...! Ughhh!

Nick: What's wrong?!

Samson: IT'S BURNING..! IT HURTS...! AHHH! *a small bear like creature comes out of his chest, diagonally when blood burst out of his body. It jumps out and crawls away. Samson's body falls to the ground. A door opens up and Jack runs in*

Jack: Nick, you alright?

Nick: Yes.

Jack: Did you see that thing?

Nick: That thing killed Samson.

Jack: Oh.. I have to go. *he turns around*

Nick: Wait, where are you going?!

Jack: To the other building, I have to find my colleague. *He runs out the room and leaves*

Nick: Jack, wait!

*Nick begins to run to the sewers area. Before Nick was going to the door first, He quickly checks the Storage Room and found a L. Hawk Magnum Pistol on the working bench*

Nick: This will kill them much easier now.

*he picks it up and checks the mag then places it in his new holster. He walks out of the Storage Room and walks inside the door where the sealed door was at and saw the sealed door in front of him. He takes a few steps forward but he stops to see a body of a bear twitching with a large eyeball on its back*

Nick: That was never there before.

*the body begins to stand up and roars. He looks down and little Freddy's were coming out of his torso then he begins to limp towards him*

Nick: That's disgusting.

*he begins to take a few steps back and shoot at the little Freddy's that are crawling towards him. He pulls out his shotgun and begins blasting the bear monster before he could send anymore. He runs around the mutated bear before it could grab him. He aims his pistol at the eye on his back, then pulls the trigger, hitting the large eye. The creature falls to the ground, disintegrating itself. Nick then heads towards the steel door and placed the four pieces of chess: The King, Queen, Bishop, and Knight, then the door unlocks. Nick opens the door and saw Jack downstairs*

Nick: Jack! *he walks downstairs, approaching him* What was that all about?! Running off like that was being stupid! Those zombies and savages are everywhere! And the creature that got Samson.

Jack: I was there, Nick. I know..

Nick: Look, it's my job to look after you. We ain't going to get out of here alive if we don't work together, okay?

Jack: Alright. I'll try this your way.

*They both jumped down to the shallow water and heads inside the large door. Once they got inside, a fox woman ran down the other hallway. Jack quickly ran after her but the woman begins to shoot at Jack*

Nick: Watch out! *he jumps in front of Jack and gets shot in the shoulder*

Jack: Nick! *he checks him* That woman... I have to talk to her. You're in bullet shock. Stay here, Nick. *he runs down the hallway where the woman ran off to.*

*As he ran, he climbed on the ladder after going through the sewer water and ran through the air vents. As he ran, a swarm of Cockroaches begins crawling out and started flying towards Jack. He kept running until he got to the other side and pushed the button, making the fans cut up all the cockroaches that are still in there. He runs up the ramp and a gun was fired, hitting his gun out of his hand. The Fox woman approaches Jack at gunpoint.*

Woman: Who are you? Wait, Don't tell me, you must be Jack Savage. You must be working with Primal. You're here to collect the sample aren't you?

Jack: Wait, how did you know?

Woman: Someone used his colleagues name to get into the computers.

Jack: Philip Feathers?

Woman: Yeah, he's dead. He become one of those Zombies and Savage after my husband and my friends infected him with the G-Virus into his body. I supposed you met them.

Jack: So that means...

Woman: Yes, they are the monster that is running around here. Within him, they are my friend's. None of this would have happened if they wouldn't try to steal their research!

Jack: what happened to them?

*FLASHBACK*

*The Primal Extraction Team starts walking down the hallway, heading to the laboratory with their weapons prepared. They followed each other to the lab where 3 scientists were making the virus*

Hunk: This way. *they approached the room*

*A fox, a bear and a bunny were opening the cabinet and pulled out the samples of the Viruses.*

Freddy: This is the last one we made. *he places it inside the case while Bonnie was drinking his mug*

Foxy: Ah, The G-Virus and The T-Virus are so beautiful, aren't they, lads? Nothing is going to take these things away. They will never take them.

Freddy: Yes. *he looks at the window and saw Primal Team approaching from the hallways* I Hate to burst the bubble, but we got company.

Bonnie: *he looks at the window and saw the banners on their arms* It's the soldiers that scumbag Oswald sent. It's The Primal! They're here!

Foxy: Oh no! Bonnie, Freddy! Protect the samples! Those samples must never-!

*The Primal team walks in, aiming their guns at them, cornering them and blocking the exit. They quickly got up, putting the samples in the case, aiming their pistols at them*

Hunk: We are here to collect the sample. Hand it over

Foxy: You'll never take it from us.

*A coffee mug falls over to the ground and breaks*

Freddy: Huh?

*Distracted, the Primal team begins shooting at Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy. They fall to the ground, bleeding out*

Hunk: Careful! You'll hit the sample!

*they approached the case*

Soldier 2: This is it.

Hunk: Alright, let's move out! *they begin to walk out of the room with the case full of G-Virus samples. He pulls out his walkie talkie and calls everyone* We got the sample.

*The woman rushes into the room, seeing foxy and her friends bleeding on the floor. Shocked and horrified, she approached them*

Woman: Oh Foxy! Freddy! Bonnie! Oh god.. hang on! I will get something to treat those wounds! *she runs into the medical room*

*Foxy pulls out 3 G-Virus samples and gave two of them to Freddy and Bonnie.*

Freddy: We'll live again if we do this... *coughs*

Bonnie: And we will be unstoppable...!

Foxy: Forgive us... Mary... *they touched each other and injected the virus into their bodies.* Gah! Grrrrrrrrr! AH! *his eyes went bloodshot red*

*Freddy and Bonnie groaned in pain but then their eyes started changing*

Jack: "Are you telling me those three injected the virus's into their own bodies?!"

Mary: "Yes, their creation brought them a new life."

*While the soldiers were heading through the sewer tunnels, loud roars was heard down the tunnels. Screaming from other unit soldiers were heard. The case containing the viruses were scattered across the floor, Mutated Foxy, Mutated Freddy and Mutated Bonnie picks them up and started eating them. Hunk and his other soldier went around the corner and saw them*

Hunk: What the hell?!

*they roared at the soldiers and started charging at them. Hunk and his colleague begins to open fire at them but Mutated Bonnie backhands Hunk towards the wall head first, causing him to fall to the ground. The Soldier was shooting at them but then his gun clicked, he begins to take a few steps back but bumps into Mutated Foxy, the eyes on the mutated animals changed to feline red eyes. They roared at him, the soldier screams, then Hunk slowly opens his eyes, only to see his partner getting ripped apart from his body, tearing him apart from limb to limb and organ to organ, seeing blood going everywhere around them and getting on them. Hunk closes his eyes, then becomes motionless. The rats begins to eat the virus*

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Jack: So those rats are the carriers of the virus.

Mary: Yes, if they hadn't tried to steal my friends research, none of this would have happened. The virus effects on animals and turn them into monsters that we never could have imagined. And that's what your best friend.

Jack: No...

*Mary had her fingers on the trigger, getting ready to pull it but Jack tries to grab the gun out her hand. They both struggled to get each other away but then Jack hits her off the ramp and down to the water pool below.*

Jack: Too bad *he picks his gun up*

*He then walks across the bridge then approaches the nearby ladder and starts climbing down the ladder. There was no way to go from there. When he was about to turn back to the ladder, he heard something moving in the waters behind him. He turns around, and saw something rising up from the water slowly, he gasped in horror*


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

_A/N: If i forget anything, let me know guys, okay? Enjoy chapter 8 at Judy's POV_

*After Mangle ran off from the other side, Judy heads back upstairs to find a way to head to the other side to find Mangle. She heads to the attic room where Nick was at and found the other half of the stone for the serpent. She heads down the steps and out the door to the main lobby. As she walked on the balcony that leads back to the library, two hands were seen on the railings in front of her. Then the large Yellow Bear lands in front of her and starts walking towards her.*

Judy: You again? *she begins to shoot at him, he took the shots but kept walking towards her.*

*He grabs her and begins to choke her, Judy kicked his head and he lets go. She jumps on the wall and punches him, making him fall of the balcony and watches him fall to the floors below.*

Judy: Don't get up if you are not going to put up a fair fight!

*she walks into the library and heard a loud bang from the windows below her. The zombies and savages begins breaking in and climbing inside*

Judy: Oh no, I have to find Mangle fast! *she runs to the room where she found Major Moore at. When she walked into the room, a little white fox girl was seen by the door*

Mangle: Judy!

Judy: Mangle! *she hugs Mangle* Don't run off like that. I have to make sure you don't end up getting hurt out here. It's not safe with that monster running around here, sweetie.

Mangle: Sorry, Judy.

Judy: It's okay, Mangle. For now on, I am going to keep a close eye on you, okay?

Mangle: Okay

*He pushes a button that opens up 3 missing stones. She placed all three of them in there and a secret door opens up in the wall. They both went into the hallway and saw the elevator*

Judy: Mangle, stay and wait for me right here, okay?

Mangle nodded: Okay!

*Judy gets into the elevator and goes down the floors below her. When it opened, a hallway has only torches lighting up the place like a medieval dungeon. She walks down the hallway, getting ready for anything to pop up, she approaches a wooden door and opens it. She walks inside the room and it was like a science lab but with butcher things around. A sound of a gun clicks beside her. She looks to her right and saw Major Moore aiming his gun at here*

Moore: I knew you would find out soon enough

Judy: Moore?! What's going on?!

Moore: Why did this happen?! Why did I ever do wrong to them after everything I done for them AND look what they did! Destroyed my peaceful district!

Judy: So, it's true all along. You were working with Primal. What do you know about the G-Virus?! Tell me!

Moore: You don't get it, do you?! That monster around here is after that the little girl of his!

Judy: what?!

Moore: Yes, the little Arctic Fox is the daughter of that scumbag, Foxy.. Since now I told you mostly everything, I am taking you with me as my hostage, to keep you from telling the world about this. *a loud bang was heard under him* Huh?! What was that?

*A large arm grabs Major Moore and brings him to the trapdoor below him. Screaming became silent. Judy slowly kneels down to the trapdoor and Moore's upper body was thrown back up the trapdoor and lands in front of her. Shocked and frightened, Judy was hyperventilating for a moment before she took a deep breath after what she saw. She opens the trapdoor then climbs down the ladder. She was in the underground area, taking a few steps forward to make sure if the path is safe for her and Mangle to pass. Judy stops and sees a large mutated purple bunny limping towards her, then he grabs a lead pipe for his right arm, using it as a weapon. His body begins to grow a bit and the large bloodshot and green pupil eye on his mutated right arm opens and looks around. Bonnie lets out a roar. Judy checks her ammo and other things she needs, she is good to go. Bonnie swings his pipe at Judy but she quickly dodged, she starts shooting at him. Bonnie swings the pipe again and hits her back. Judy tries to stand up slowly but Bonnie kicks her, preventing her from standing up. She pulls her pistol out and shot his face before Bonnie would do a final blow. He covers his face and falls off the railings and down into the darkness below. Judy slowly gets up and mixes a Green and Red Herb, then eats it. She begins to feel stronger again after eating that mixed herb and recovering from her wounds. She then gets back up and heads back up the ladder to go get Mangle, taking the elevator up the floors above her, she sees Mangle waiting*

Mangle: Judy! *she hugs Judy*

*Judy hugs her back and rubs her head softly*

Judy: I can't believe the monster is actually Mangle's father.

Mangle: Judy, what's wrong?

Judy: It's.. nothing, sweetie. Let's just get out of here.

*they both walked into the elevator and went down the room where Moore was killed. Judy covered Mangle's eyes so she wouldn't see the blood or the body in the room. They both went down the ladder together, and heads to the other ladder while Mangle was holding Judy's hand. They both went up the ladder together and continued on their journey through the hallways and dark rooms. As they approached the door to the sewers, something was walking on the railings. Judy and Mangle looks up slowly and saw a Yellow Bear that Judy was fighting last time, walking down the walkway, looking around. In fear, Mangle hugs and hides her face in Judy's body*

Mangle: Judy!

*he stopped and looked around after hearing the voice*

Judy: Run!

*they both ran down the shallow water and goes inside the door. After walking through, Mangle slips and falls into an large water pipe and into an unknown parts of the sewer system. Judy turns around and notices that Mangle is gone*

Judy: Mangle?! Where are you?! Mangle?! Mangle!

Mangle: Judy?!

*she then runs down the path, heading to the water pool. She looks around if she can find a way to get back to Judy but then she falls and lands on top of pile of trash, in pain, she tries to stand up but couldn't*

Mangle: Judy...! uhhh... *she closes her eyes and becomes unconscious*


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth and Conspiracy

A/N: _This is a very long chapter. AND it took me a while to do this and memorize everything. I got a headache just to do all this and stuff like that. So now, everyone, thanks for reading and i will work on the others._

*Nick wakes up after a bullet shock, regaining consciousness*

Nick: Jack?

*He then stands back up but feels pain on the back of his right shoulder. Now, he has to try to move gently without hurting himself, jogging down the hallway, looking for Jack. He enters the sewers and saw giant spiders crawling on the walls. He quickly passed them so he won't have to deal with them, his main mission is to meet up with Judy and look for Jack then get out of the district. He reaches to the door and sees a water pool, he turns the valve and a bridge comes down, leaving the path open for Nick to cross. Nick crosses the bridge and turns the valve again to bring it back up the 2nd floor. He opens the door and sees a very large hallway, big enough for an elephant to go through, he then runs down the hallway but stops to see a blinking green light.*

Nick: Hmm, They will be useful for later.

Propane Tanks

*he then continues to run down the large hallway and hears gunfire at the end. He runs as fast as he could, around the corner and saw Jack shooting at the water*

Nick: Jack!

*Jack saw Nick and stops firing*

Jack: Nick, Run!

Nick: What?!

*he looks at the water and saw something moving as well*

Nick: Oh no...

*he takes a few steps back and a giant mutated alligator, tall like a elephant emerges from the water and tries to bite Nick but knocks him back. It gets into the hallways where Nick is at, letting out a roar. Nick stands up and takes a few steps back. He then runs back down the hallway to get away from the Mutated Alligator. He reaches to the doorway but it was locked. He couldn't get out*

Nick: Oh no...! Ohh No..! *he sees the shadow in front of him* OH NO!

*He quickly turns around and The Alligator opened its mouth, getting ready to grab Nick. He aims at its eye and shoots at it, blinding the mutated alligator. The Alligator let's out a roar in pain, it backs up and crashes into the wall, escaping. Panting and terrified, he gets up and moves down the hallway in caution, heading to the path where Jack was at. He met up with Jack*

Jack: Nick, are you okay?

Nick: This bullet wound isn't making things any easier for me.

Jack: Hang on, I can treat that wound for you. *he pulls out a bandage and wraps it around Nick's shoulder and torso* There, that should do it. I found out... my colleague, Phillip Feathers is dead.

Nick: What?!

Jack: nevermind, let's just get out of here. The sooner the better.

*They climbed on the ladder and started heading across the bridge. Nick turns the valve and the air vent propellers begins to slow down then shut down. They went back up there and the cockroaches were shredded. Ignoring the guts and limbs from the cockroaches, they walked down to the other ladder where Jack came from. They began climbing down the ladder and starts narrowing through the sewer. They see a water pressure blocking the door. Nick place a Wolf Medal and an Eagle Medal into the slot box then the water pressure turns off. The path was cleared and they proceeded on their journey. As they walked through the dark hallway, a loud thud and rumble was heard about them, they continued down the hallway until they saw a cable car in front of them. Jack looks around and presses a button, the cable car turns on. Nick and Jack walked inside and the cable car begins to go forward. They wait for the cable car to reach to the end, but something landed on the car above them and large sharp razor claw breaks the ceiling, reaching for them.*

Nick: Watch out!

*they both shoot at the arm and it comes back into the hole. Then they looked around, finding where that monster was moving at. Another arm breaks the ceiling again and almost claws Nick. They shoot at it again and it brings the arm back in. It jumps off the cart. After the cable car stopped, they quickly ran out of there and into the hallway. Nick and Jack begins to shoot the zombies out of their way. Nick checks one of the bodies, he found shotgun parts.*

Nick: Sweet!

*he takes them and continues with Jack until they reached up the ladder to the Maintenance Room. Nick looks around and finds a trunk. He opens it, containing Ammunition, 4 First Aid Sprays and 2 different colors of Herbs. He grabs few Ammunition for his shotgun, handgun and Magnum. He grabs the herbs and closes the trunk, leaving some Ammunition and 2 First Aid Sprays inside the trunk. Jack and Nick heads out the door, feeling the breeze of the wind from the outside. They approached the train cart and saw a button. Nick presses the button but nothing was happening*

Jack: We need a key to activate this. Check inside the cart, they might have them.

Nick: Alright

*he walks inside the cart, heading to the driver seat, searching around. He looks up and saw the keys hanging on the wall. Heading back outside, Nick places the key inside and turned it. The train turns on and makes an alarm. Jack and Nick went inside the cart. The cart begins to let loose around it, disconnecting from the railings, then it takes them down to the underground. As they sit inside and waiting, a large giant claw almost the size of the dog, breaks through the wall and stabs Jack. He falls to the ground motionless.*

Nick: Jack! Jack! Come on, snap out of it! *he then stands up* He's unconscious. *he turns around and approaches the door*

*he then walks out of the cart while they are going down like an elevator, he heard something walking. He steps down and walks around the cart. A large pipe was thrown towards Nick. He looks up and saw the large mutated purple bunny, His body begins to change into a fox head, making a painful moaning, the creature looks at the arm, it large eye opens and started looking around, His arm begins to grow and giant massive claws comes out of his arm, He then jumps down and almost slashes Nick. He then quickly moves away from the monster and goes around the cart, adding shotgun parts for his shotgun. He then turns around and shoots at the mutated monster. Nick tries to go around the monster since there is nowhere else to go, but the monster slashed his back, knocking him to the ground. He quickly gets back up and shoots him but the monster slash his torso. In deep pain, Nick sprayed himself with the First Aid Spray, he watched for a moment as the wounds on him begins to heal except his bullet wound. Nick grabbed his Magnum Pistol and shot the monster in the face, stunning him, the monsters head was changing, a bunny face was moving around it's chest and the arms begins to come out of the body. Nick stood up and the creature slowly approaches him, badly injured and weak. Nick shoots him one last time and the creature roars, then falls to its hands and knees, blood begins to come out of its body. The creature then rests on the ground, motionless while the blood was coming out of its body.*

Nick: Alright, that should stop you now. *he walks back inside the train cart.* Jack, are you alright?

*the train cart reaches to the underground Primal Laboratory. Nick then picks Jack up and places him over around his neck. He walks outside of the train cart, the monster's body was gone. Being cautious, Nick looks around him, seeing if the creature was about to show up. He carries Jack to the safe room, then places him in bed. After a few minutes, Jack finally wakes up*

Jack: N-Nick?

Nick: Welcome back. It's good to see you still among the living.

Jack: Where are we?

Nick: We are in Primal's Secret Underground Lab.

Jack: Nick... you have to find a way out. Leave me

Nick: Don't say that. I am not leaving you in this town to die. As an officer, It's my job to look after you.

Jack: I would only slow you down, Nick..

Nick: I am going to find a medical room and treat that wound. You just sit in here and get some rest.

*Nick then left the safe room and went down the hallway, opening the door. He looks around and the emergency lights were on. Nick places a Power Disk into the generator and the power turns on. He rushes into the East Lab, looking down at the hallway was a sealed door and the right side of the hallway were two doors. It's obvious, Nick approaches the doors but one door was locked. He checks the other door, it was unlocked. He opened the door and saw what looks like a break room. He opens a locker and found two Flamethrowers inside*

Nick: Mom and Dad told me not to play with fire. Buuut... *he picks one up* this is the only way for me to stay alive. On the other pawhand, this can be useful. *he looks at the other one* Good thing there is a spare. That's for Judy if she ever comes in here.

*he looks up at the air vent and saw tentacles inside. He begins to fire the flamethrower, burning the tentacles. Now Nick jumps and crawls through the air vent. He was inside the locked room and saw two Lickers in the room with him, low growling and hissing. Nick begins to burn in front of them, keeping them back with the flames. He looks at the desk and found a Primal Key Card and the password. Nick places them in his pocket and ran out the room before the Lickers would chase him. He approaches the sealed door and presses the button, then the door opens. He saw two plant monsters rising from the ground. Nick takes a few steps back and the plant monster spits acidic like liquid at him but he quickly moves out of the way and starts scorching them with the flamethrower. Nick runs past them and a vine grabs his arm but he escapes from the vine and runs into the other door. He looks around the large dark tunnel. Nick looks at his right and sees a ladder leading down further and sees a large plant monster growing. Not a big deal, Nick climbs down to the bottom and opens the door that leads to the security room. He walks down the Security Room and approaches a door at the end of the hallway. As he continues going further into the hallway, he saw the emergency exit.*

Nick: Hey look. This might be a way out of the district. I'll let Judy know so we can meet up later.

*he walks down the hallway, heading to the main lab. Nick walks to the right of the hallway and sees a locked door. He swipes the card and walks inside the room. He sees a giant moth almost tall as himself, hanging on the wall. Nick burns the moth, causing it to fall to the ground, burning up. He approaches computer but sees the larva crawling around. Nick pulls out his pistol and shoots the larva until they died and away from the computer. He begins logging into the computer. The computer reads that he has to type in the password. He pulls out the small piece of paper and types in*

Nick: "N-E-M-E-S-I-S"

*he presses enter. Success, it wants to confirm his identity. He places his pawhand on the scanner and it scans. Success, it is Valid for 24 Hours. He walks out of the room and heads to the main lab. He walks in and saw one of the lockers containing something inside. Nick picks up a key from a nearby corpse and unlocks the locker. He looks inside and found gun parts.*

Nick: More gun parts. What's this for?

*he opens it and saw the label inside saying " Magnum Parts"*

Nick: Now this is a pistol!

*he adds the Magnum parts on his gun, making the barrel longer and powerful. Nick then continues into the lab and found a nothing inside the lab except files. He then heads back upstairs into the Safe Room where Jack was in. He looks inside but there was no sign of Jack.*

Nick: Jack?

*he leaves to the West Area and sees the locker door. Nick swipes the card and unlocks the door. He walks inside the generator room and found the MO Disk. He turns around and walks out the room before anything shows up. He walks out and saw a white fox aiming her gun at him, holding the G-Virus.*

Mary: You! You murdered my husband and my friends! I know why you are here! You came for the G-Virus. You'll never take it from me! This is their legacy! Now, where is that spy you were working for?

Nick: What?

Mary: Has he not told you? He didn't came here to find his colleague. He only came here just to retrieve the G-Virus sample. Jack Savage is working with Primal as a spy. He's also working with Z.F.B.I.

Nick: You lie! Jack wouldn't do that.

Mary: No, it's the truth. I discovered this on my own.

Nick: That can't be! I know him.

Mary: That's too bad. You are about to die anyways!

*She puts her finger on the trigger, getting ready to pull the trigger but a loud rumble was shaking the laboratory. She looks around confused and the debris from the building falls on top of her. She falls to the ground, motionless. Nick shakes his head left and right and saw something in her hand. He picks it up, revealing the G-Virus sample. He places it inside his pocket and stands up and the alarm system goes off*

Female Computer Voice from the Intercom: The self-destruct sequence has been activated. Repeat, the self-destruct sequence has been activated. This sequence cannot be aborted. All employees proceed to the emergency cart at the Bottom Platform. Repeat, all employees proceed to the Bottom Platform. *it repeats*

*Nick remembers where the emergency exit was at. He rushes to the East Area door but he heard a gun clocks behind him. He stops and slowly turns around and saw Jack looking at him at Gunpoint*

Jack: Nick, I am right here.

Nick: What are you doing?!

Jack: You know what I am here for. Hand it over.

Nick: So, Mary Piràte was right. You are working with Primal.

Jack slowly approaching him: That's why I told you to leave me but you wouldn't listen! I am just going to have to kill you and take the G-Virus from you.

Nick: You can't do that.

*Jack then slowly lowers his gun, thinking about what he is doing*

Jack thoughts: "He's right... I can't do it. He saved my life twice now.. I owe him my life for that."

*A gun was fired behind Jack. He held his shoulder in pain and falls off the railing but Nick grabs his pawhand.*

Mary: Ha... ha... ha... *she falls to the ground, motionless*

Nick: I got you! You are going to be okay!

Jack: It's too late, Nick... Leave and go before this entire place brings you down with it.

Nick: Don't say that! I promise I would help you get out of here. You just have to pull yourself up! You're going to make it!

Jack: You must've met Judy Hopps...? If you did, tell her I said hi... Look after her while I am gone.

Nick: Jack...

Jack: Goodbye, Nick...

*Jack lets go and falls into the darkness abyss below as Nick watches after losing grip of Jack*

Nick: JACK!

*He held onto his head then falls to his knees, slamming his pawhand into the ground.*

Nick: No! *he reaches for his pocket and pulls out the G-Virus sample* So, this is what everyone is dying for.

*he throws the G-Virus into the abyss, watching it fall into the darkness below, he then stands up. He checks Jack's gun, it had no bullets inside. Turns out he lied to him about killing him and such. He head back downstairs to the emergency exit. As he approaches the door, he inserts the MO Disk into the computer. The door opens up and he runs down the hallway and opens the sealed door. He closes it behind him and the room was filled with containers and unknown resources in the room. The Laboratory begins to shake and the computer said*

Intercom: Five minutes until detonation.

Nick: Perfect... *his ears twitches as he heard the door closed behind him down the hallway, sealing tight* Great. Hopefully, Judy made it out of here. Wherever she is.

*He approaches the elevator platform that leads to the train tunnels out of the district. Nick pushes the button and waits for the elevator platform to come up to him. As he waits, A loud bang from the ceiling was heard above him, startling him. Another loud bang was heard. Nick slowly takes a few steps back and the ceiling comes crashing down, revealing the bear monster with 4 large arms with razor sharp claws while its eyes glows, the large eyeball was on its arm, looking around, and the other eyeball growing on its leg, extra large teeth grows on its chest and Bonnie's and Foxy's face was on its chest. Nick takes a few steps back, trying to get away from the creature.*


End file.
